Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours cherché
by danceeaton
Summary: Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne sais pas d'où je viens. Je ne sais même pas où je suis réellement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois partir et quitter cet endroit où je suis enfermée. Comme vous ne l'avez surement pas compris, c'est une réadaptation de Raiponce. Mais ne vous y méprenez pas, cette histoire n'aura rien d'un conte de fées.
1. Prologue

Comme tous les matins depuis des années déjà, quand j'ouvre les yeux, je peux voir les vielles poutres usées, le plafond à la peinture blanche écaillée, et quelques rayons de lumière qui traversent les volets de ma tour. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais vu autre chose, et comme je ne connais rien d'autre, ça ne me manque pas.

Je repoussais les draps blancs jaunis par le temps, et me levais, pour aller ouvrir la seule fenêtre de ma chambre. Ma seule ouverture sur le monde extérieur. J'adorais sentir la brise dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage. Comme si cette fraîcheur balayait tous mes doutes.

Je m'accoudais au rebord de la fenêtre, et observais ce monde auquel je n'aurai jamais accès, sauf peut être dans mes songes les plus beaux. Je regardais les oiseaux voler d'arbres en arbres, l'herbe frémir sous les assauts du vent, j'entendais au loin, le bruit de cette rivière dont Mère me parle tout le temps.

Petite, je suppliais Mère de m'y emmener, je rêvais de sentir l'eau passer entre mes doigts, portée par le courant, je rêvais de toucher l'écorce des arbres...Mais avec le temps je me suis résignée.

Sortant soudainement de ma contemplation je m'installais devant ma coiffeuse, observant le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir. Celui d'une jeune femme d'une quinzaine d'années peut être, avec de grands yeux marron alertes. Mais le plus singulier chez elle, c'était ses cheveux aux reflets dorés, si longs qu'ils en trainaient par terre.

Je fus tirée de ma contemplation par un cri venu de l'extérieur.

« Lucy, Lucy ! Lance-moi ta chevelure ! »

Je reconnu immédiatement la voix de Mère, et m'avançais vers la fenêtre, laissant tomber ma chevelure toujours intacte. Je sentis une forte pression, aussitôt suivie d'une douleur lancinante au crâne, signe que mère était en train de monter.

Quand je la vis enfin, je saisis sa main, pour l'aider à passer le rebord de ma seule échappatoire.

A peine sur pied, elle me serra dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Surprise par cette marque d'affection plus qu'inhabituelle, je reculais de quelques pas, l'interrogeant du regard.

«- Qu'y a-t-il Mère ? Quelque chose ne va pas, demandais-je, inquiète.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, et s'approcha de moi.

Au contraire, tout va très bien ma chérie ! Une mère n'a donc pas le droit de témoigner son affection à sa fille ?

-Si, bien sûr Mère, répondis-je. »

Je savais très bien ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait s'assoir près de ma coiffeuse, m'ordonner de me mettre sur ses genoux, puis me brosser les cheveux, tout en me demandant de chanter pour elle. C'était un peu notre rituel.

Alors, anticipant sa requête, je m'asseyais près d'elle et commençais à chanter ; doucement d'abord, puis, me laissant aller, sans savoir, qu'à quelques mètres de moi se trouvait mon destin.


	2. Chapter 1

Cette voix…Elle l'ensorcelait, l'hypnotisait, le subjuguait, réveillait en lui des sentiments jusqu'alors inconnus à son cœur. Aussi douce que dangereuse, aussi fragile que mortelle. L'écouter provoquait en lui la sensation d'une morsure douce-amère. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Une attirance, une fascination sans pareilles

Rabattant sa cape par-dessus son épaule, il se dégagea du bosquet dans lequel il s'était caché et s'avançait silencieusement vers la source de sa folie passagère. Sans bruit, faisant attention au moindre de ses mouvements, il se dirigea vers cette tour se remémorant le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister.

 _Il revenait de sa partie de chasse mensuelle et avait décidé de prendre un chemin différent de celui qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre. Après avoir longtemps erré sans but dans les bois, il était arrivé devant une petite clairière baignée dans les rayons du soleil. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une tour qu'une dizaine de mètres environs. Elle s'élevait fièrement, imposant sa domination aux arbres alentours. Et tout en haut, à peine visible du sol, se trouvait une petite fenêtre minuscule et inaccessible. Il était impossible d'y pénétrer, alors même que la voix qui l'envoutait s'y trouvait._

 _Il était à peine arrivé au pied de la tour qu'il avait entendu un bruissement, immédiatement suivi de bruit de pas. Le chant venait de s'interrompre. Sentant son cœur s'emballer et son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, il était parti se réfugier dans un bosquet, avec l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver là._

 _A peine avait-t-il eu le temps de se glisser dans les feuillages qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années était apparue à la fenêtre. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil dehors, avant de se reculer, laissant place à un ange tombé du ciel._

 _Ce n'était pas vraiment un ange, mais une jeune femme si belle qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Des traits fins, le visage pâle, sans imperfections, de grands yeux marron, presque ambre au soleil, encadrés par des cils d'un noir de jais. Mais le plus singulier chez elle, c'était ses cheveux dorés d'une longueur impressionnante qu'elle avait laissé tomber en bas de la tour. Cette fille avait quelque chose de différent de toutes celles qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. Elle avait cette petite chose qui attirait le regard instantanément._

 _Le charme fut rompu lorsque la plus vielle s'accrochant aux cheveux de la jeune fille pour descendre, lui fit lâcher un petit cri de douleur. Une fois en bas, elle avait levé la tête vers l'ange et lui avait dit :_

 _« Lucy, je reviendrais demain matin, tu feras descendre tes cheveux lorsque je sifflerai. »._

 _Alors comme ça l'ange en question s'appelait Lucy. Il l'avait vu hocher de la tête, signe qu'elle avait bien compris les consignes et retourner à l'intérieur après avoir remonté ses cheveux._

 _Après la disparition de la plus âgée, il était resté dans son bosquet, tiraillé entre son désir de revoir la jeune fille nommée Lucy, et son angoisse d'être rejeté par celle qui rien qu'en chantant avait trouvé une place dans son cœur. Laquelle, il ne le savait pas. Mais laissant parler celui-ci, il avait décidé de monter à la rencontre de la jeune fille._

Et depuis, il était là, au pied de la tour, se demandant comment monter sans se faire mal. Et puis, il se souvint soudainement de ce qu'avait dit la femme en partant. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il siffla plusieurs fois, espérant que la jeune fille laisserait tomber ses cheveux.

Et c'est ce qui, miraculeusement, se produit. Les longs cheveux de Lucy étaient maintenant à sa portée ! Il s'en saisit, et commença son ascension. Une fois la fenêtre assez proche, il y entra, et se retrouva face à une Lucy horrifiée et complètement paniquée.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici demanda-t-elle à la limite de l'hystérie.

-Je…heu…Je m'appelle Natsu Dragneel répondit le jeune homme déstabilisé par la présence de la jeune fille…heu…Bah je t'ai entendu chanter et comme c'était bien…enfin…hum…beau j'ai voulu monter pour jeter un coup d'œil….

Alors comme ça il était venu parce qu'il l'avait entendu chanter…Lucy comprenait mieux à présent, et rit intérieurement en voyant le sourire gêné de ce Natsu Dragneel. Elle était rassurée, elle avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il était là pour l'enlever, ou lui faire du mal, comme le faisaient certains hommes d'après Mère. Celui-ci n'avait absolument pas l'air dangereux, plutôt naïf même.

-Je vois, lui répondit-t-elle en souriant, moi, je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia. Et…hum…Et si on devenait amis ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis comme j'ai passé ma vie dans cette tour, mais j'ai lu un tas de choses concernant les amis dans des livres ! On pourrait faire une partie de cartes ! Ou chanter des chansons ! On pourrait peut être se raconter notre enfance…Excuse-moi je m'emporte…Enfin tu sais ce n'est pas grave si tu refuses…

-J'accepte s'exclama Natsu à la surprise de la blonde, bon…heu…pour ce qui est des comptines et des parties de cartes je ne suis pas sûr du résultat mais…

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'achever sa phrase que Lucy lui avait sauté au coup, le serrant contre elle à la plus grande gêne du jeune homme.

-Dis-moi Natsu, est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener dehors, lui demanda-t-elle, j'aimerai tant voir le monde extérieur !

Ce fut l'air suppliant de la jeune fille qui décida Natsu. Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il prit la jeune fille par la taille, courut en direction de la fenêtre, et sauta, ignorant le cri de surprise de Lucy, qui avait fermé les yeux, s'imaginant déjà morte la nuque brisée.

Mais qui à son plus grand étonnement, elle se retrouva sur pieds sans aucune blessure, aucune égratignure. Elle se retourna, toujours hébétée vers Natsu, et failli tomber à la renverse quand elle vit celui-ci complètement entouré par des flammes d'un rouge ardent, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, au bord du fou rire devant sa mine déconfite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer Natsu, demanda-t-elle sous le choc, et pourquoi ces flammes autour de toi ? Ne te brûlent-t-elles pas ?

\- Il ne faut pas avoir peur Luce, c'est juste ma magie, dit-t-il en riant, je suis un chasseur de dragons qui contrôle le feu !

-Mon dieu, mais où suis-je tombée soupira la blonde à la limite de l'évanouissement.

Dans ses pensées moroses, elle fut surprise lorsque la main de Natsu tira son poignet, l'entrainant dans une course folle.

\- Allez viens ! Je t'emmène découvrir mon monde, lui dit-t-il un sourire enfantin collé aux lèvres.

Face à cet air radieux, Lucy ne put que le suivre dans ce qui sera le début d'une grande aventure.


End file.
